A Father's Problems
by pikaree1
Summary: Rin's growing up. Boys are starting to notice. Sesshomaru is starting to hate humans again. Jaken is being incompetent.


**Petal: Hewwo! I've got a fanfiction about Sesshomaru and Rin! Say hi, you two!**

**Sesshomaru: ...**

**Rin: Hello!**

**Petal: I heard that at the end of the series, Rin stays in the village. However, in my version, she continues to travel with Sesshomaru!**

**Rin: The red haired lady over there doesn't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and glanced at his charge. Rin had grown into a beautiful young woman, but the demon knew that that would cause trouble. Jaken was having more and more trouble keeping her safe, and his incompetance was growing more and more troublesome. He had the Staff of Two Heads, for Lupus' sake! He tensed ever so slightly as the next village came into view, knowing what was coming next. Ah, well. Kicking Jaken was getting boring anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked into the inn to request two rooms: one for Rin since she was now a young lady and one for himself because he was her guardian. Inwardly, he groaned. If only the girl was of age! Then he'd be able to marry her off and he wouldn't have to worry every single day over his precious not-so-little-anymore Rin! Speaking of, he'd have to choose who she should marry. That Kohaku boy was friendly enough with her, and according to his s-s-sis- he couldn't even think it- brother's mate, Rin liked the young demon slayer quite a bit. Yeah, that's what he'd do. He'd have her marry Kohaku when the two of them were of age. The only thing left was to talk it over with the boy's temperamental older sister, but that was a bridge he'd cross when he came to it. He instructed Rin to stay where she was while he was gone and to give any nuisances- a.k.a. flirtatious boys- a good hard slap. Hopefully, the innkeeper didn't have a son, or he'd have to stand guard in front of the door for fear of him using the key to Rin's room. He heard a girlish scream behind him and smirked- the female demon hunter taught Rin well.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin glared icily at the males in front of her, open palm at ready. "Anyone who comes near me gets it," she hissed menacingly. She had certainly changed from the trusting child she used to be.<p>

"But why?" one of them complained. "I can't help that I make every girl I come across go into denial!"

_SLAP!_

Rin glared at them all coldly until Sesshomaru returned. "Rin. Here's your room key," he said in his usual monotone.

The change was instantaneous. "Yes, my lord!" she said angelically. All the boys who had tried flirting with her stared, dumbstruck. She was obeying a demon? The boy who got slapped needs a name. He is hereby dubbed Takashi (sorry to any Takashis out there!). Anyway, Takashi quickly jumped to his own conclusions and decided that the demon had bewitched her and intended to a) eat her or b) make her his bride. Yeah, this guy's stupid.

* * *

><p>Rin and Sesshomaru left the inn as they continued on their journey. A-Un wasn't with them because it was no longer needed, seeing as Rin was transformed into a dog demon through my incredible authoress powers that only work in fanfiction. She had simply woken up one day with pointed ears, poison nails, a crescent moon tattooed on her forehead (AN: Me no know what it is), a fluffy thingie (A/N: Me no know what that is either), and a longer life span. Her hair hid her ears, her claws could transition from claws to nails, her hair covered the crescent, people thought the fluffy thing just meant she was highborn, and Kohaku killed the Randomness (A/N: See The Curse of the Lemonade) and thus would live a demon-long life, so everything was fine. Sesshomaru didn't know what happened, but he didn't care since he wouldn't have to watch his not-so-little-anymore girl grow old and die. Plus, now she could actually hold her rightful position of princess in his court.

Takashi continued to follow them under the belief that Rin was a human damsel-in-distress. He ended up following them all the way to the Western Castle- that's one persistent dude. Sesshomaru had long before decided that he wouldn't bother getting rid of Rin's suitors unless they actively made a move. They'd disappear as soon as she got married anyway. Takashi watched in shock as the servants bowed their heads and called the girl 'Princess Rin'- of course, he mistakenly believed it was because the demon was a prince and intended to marry her. Eventually, Rin walked through the gardens alone.

Takashi leaped out of the bushes. "My fair lady!" he called. "I shalt saveth thou from thy enchantment and free thou from yon terrible demon!"

Rin gaped at him. Was it possible for anyone to be so dense or stupid? Judging from Aunt Kagome's stories about Hojo and the living proof in front of her, yes. Takashi continued ranting about how he'd 'save' her and then marry her until Sesshomaru showed up radiating an _exceedingly_ dark aura. "Begone with ye, demon! Thou hast troubled this young maiden long enough, crusty beasty beast (Tomodachi life)!"

Sesshomaru decided to ignore him. It would be much more amusing to see the look on the boy's face after hearing his announcement. "Rin. I just spoke with the demon slayer woman. If you give your consent, then you will marry Kohaku," he announced.

The young woman's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said excitedly. "Is it alright if I go visit him right now?"

A- gasp- fond look entered Sesshomaru's eyes. "Of course. You are free to do as you wish for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, however, it's back to lessons," he murmured.

Takashi looked like the world exploded. Shippo, who had been visiting along with his adopted parents Kagome and Inuyasha, popped up from a bush and snickered, "You mean you didn't know? The Lord of the Western Lands adopted a daughter!"

Takashi spent the rest of his days suspiciously asking women if they were actually demons.

* * *

><p><strong>Petal: How was that? I think Sesshomaru views Rin as a daughter.<strong>

**Rin: That Kagura lady would have made a good mother!**

**Sesshomaru: *twitch***

**Petal: Aw, how cute! She's a little matchmaker! But how do you know, Rin?**

**Rin: Because she and Lord Sesshomaru make a good couple!**

**Jaken: Review before Lord Sesshomaru kicks me again!**

**Sesshomaru: *kicks Jaken***

**Jaken: What'd I do this time...**


End file.
